In recent years, with the in-depth study on chaos, it was found that chaos can achieve better performance in many industrial applications. For example, in the field of vibrating compaction, a wide spectrum characteristic of chaotic motion may cause mixed particles with different intrinsic frequencies to be resonance; a velocity change rate of chaotic motion is more dramatic than periodic vibration, thereby achieving a better compaction performance. In some practical engineering applications, it is desirable to generate required chaotic phenomenon (that is, chaos anti-control) in industrial processing. The commonly used motor chaos anti-control methods mainly include: a delayed feedback control method, a tracking control method, and a dedicated motor parameter design method.
The existing delayed feedback control method may cause positive/negative rotation speed of motor, and accordingly, a positive/reversed rotation of the motor may frequently occur. On one hand, for certain industrial procedures, such a feature has little practical importance, and on the other hand, a forward/reverse aperiodic rotation of the motor will reduce service life of mechanical devices and motors. Although the tracking control method can achieve single direction chaotic speed, the fast speed reference change tracking is restricted by system response time, thus having certain limitations. In addition, by designing motor parameters such as an air gap flux linkage, an armature inductance, and so on, a motor system may generate a chaotic rotation speed. However, a chaotic motion generated by this way may not be easily maneuvered, and loses the flexibility to adapt to different purposes.